1 segundo
by Unapologetic47Fangirl
Summary: [...] Lo último que capté fue el tacto de la mano de Beckett apretándose contra la mía. Lo último que oí fue el grito de mi nombre saliendo de sus labios. Lo último que vi fue desvanecerse su sonrisa. Lo último que pensé fue en la ironía de que solo hacía falta 1 segundo para que todo cambiara. (ONE-SHOT)


**Bueeeeno... Ya estoy por estos lares otra vez :) Traigo otro ONE-SHOT, y aviso por adelantado de que es triste, sin final feliz. Así que las peticiones de muerte, por favor, dejármelas como review. Así sabré que, por lo menos, lo habéis leído ;)**

**1 segundo, y todo cambia**

_"Cuando en la limpia noche llenes_  
_tu copa, oh no te abandones_  
_a la melancolía del recuerdo._  
_Ni pretendas -es inútil- retener el tiempo ido._  
_Entrega tu memoria a la boca de la ramera,_  
_bebe con alegría y nada esperes,_  
_pues la vida no es más que el tiempo de esa copa."_

- Rick – llamó alguien a mis espaldas, su voz distinguiéndose entre las suaves notas de música y las risas que llenaban el ambiente.

Sin volverme, alcé una mano, haciendo un gesto a quien fuera que estuviera detrás para que esperara un segundo.

- Si me disculpan, señoritas – me excusé, reculando un poco. Las engalanadas mujeres asintieron y continuaron animadamente con su charla. Giré sobre mis talones, encontrándome con un familiar verde avellana, tan conocido como la palma de mi mano.

Traté de agarrar a Beckett del codo para guiarla a algún lugar más privado donde pudiéramos hablar más cómodos, pero ella esquivó hábilmente mi mano. Si alguien nos hubiera estado mirando, no se habría dado cuenta de que ella no quería que la tocara; pero lo había hecho de tal forma que quedaba claro que estaba enfadada conmigo. Podía notar su rabia salir en oleadas de su cuerpo y chocar contra mí. Busqué sus ojos, encontrándome con un brillo peligroso en su mirada.

- Llévame a casa – ordenó, con los dientes apretados.

Asentí, sabiendo que aquello iba a pasar. De hecho, tenía la sospecha de que una parte de mí lo había buscado comportándome como me había comportado. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No lo sabía, quizá era una forma de poder desahogarme con ella finalmente y contarle lo que me preocupaba. Lo que llevaba reconcomiéndome por dentro desde aquel interrogatorio.

Fuimos esquivando a los grupitos que seguían hablando y riendo, como si nada , atravesamos las grandes puertas de la sala que habían alquilado para aquella gala. Un ejército de hambrientos periodistas se abalanzaron sobre mí y perdí de vista a Beckett, cegado por los flashes y casi comiéndome los micrófonos que me metían en la cara para que respondiera a sus preguntas. Me desembaracé de ellos cuando un famoso más importante o más colaborador que yo, salió por la puerta. Una parte de mí se compadeció de él. La otra localizó a Beckett esperándome en el borde de la acera, abrazada a sí misma para proporcionarse el calor que aquel corto, sensual y caro vestido no podía darle. Hice un gesto a uno de los aparcacoches que esperaba metido en una garita, protegido del frío otoñal, y éste se apresuró a buscar mi coche.

- Toma – dije, colocando mi americana encima de los hombros de Kate.

Ella se la sacudió y tuve que cogerla antes de que cayera al suelo.

- Maldita sea, Kate. Vale que estés enfadada conmigo pero ponte esto, no quiero que pilles una neumonía. – la reprendí.

A regañadientes, cogió la americana que yo sujetaba, y se la puso, arrebujándose en ella. Aunque trató de que no me diera cuenta, pude apreciar como cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de mi aroma. Fui a preguntar algo pero entonces una fan histérica se interpuso entre nosotros y tuve que atenderla a ella. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como llegaba el aparcacoches, y también pude ver a una Beckett nuevamente cabreada rodeando el coche y cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Me encogí, no solo por su enfado sino por el golpe.

La fan se fue, con lágrimas en los ojos y toda ilusionada, mientras yo solo podía morderme la lengua y entrar silenciosamente en el Ferrari. Arranqué y entré en el flujo del tráfico, esperando.

- Tú me pediste que te acompañara, me lo suplicaste, dijiste que te ibas a aburrir si no iba yo. Y resulta que, por ser buena y hacerte caso, la aburrida fui yo. ¿Sabes lo que es estar toda la noche soportando debates sobre temas como si ir al campo de golf o a los Hamptons en un fin de semana? ¿Y qué te pregunten a ti y no puedas opinar porque no posees el dinero suficiente para hacer ninguna de ellas? ¿Y qué cuando les expones tus razones huyan de ti como si fueras una apestada? Bueno, pues esa ha sido mi noche. ¿Y la tuya?

No abrí la boca, no hacía falta. Llevábamos juntos el tiempo suficiente como para saber que tenía que dejarla soltar todo antes de abrir la boca. Además, esta vez me lo merecía.

- ¡Oh, pero si el gran Richard Castle se ha pasado la noche de aquí para allá, entreteniendo a mujeres y haciéndolas reír! ¡Yendo a buscarles bebidas mientras que su prometida tenía que ir a buscarse la suya! ¿¡Te parece bonito?! ¿¡Sabes la imagen que ha dado?! – gritó ella.

- Así que, ¿es todo una cuestión de imagen? – pregunté, sin poder contenerme.

- ¡No, joder! – exclamó Beckett. Me asombró: ella raramente decía palabrotas - ¿¡Es eso lo único que has pillado?! ¡Tú querías que viniera y me dejaste plantada nada más entrar! ¡Dejaste que el glamour de las joyas de toda esta gente te eclipsara!

- No, Kate… - intenté decir. Pero ella me cortó.

- No me vengas ahora con esas. Sé lo que ha pasado, ¿te crees que no lo he visto? ¿Qué no he estado bajo ese influjo? Fue cruzar el umbral de esa puerta y estableciste un muro de cristal grueso entre nosotros. Me veías, pero no te importaba.

- ¡Sí que me importas! – exclamé, apretando el volante hasta que se me quedaron los nudillos blancos – No te habría pedido matrimonio si así fuera, no habría estado persiguiéndote durante 4 años.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Querías darme un poco de mi propia medicina? – preguntó ella amargamente.

- ¡No! – la miré fijamente a los ojos y lo repetí para que viera que iba en serio – No.

- ¡Entonces no te entiendo, Castle! ¿Te avergüenzas de mi clase social? ¿De que sea una funcionaria con un sueldo inexistente a lado de las grandes fortunas que había en esa gala?

- ¿¡Qué?! ¡No!

- Pues esa es la impresión que has dado. – comentó ella, con un suspiro.

- Yo… - intenté excusarme, contarle lo que realmente pasaba, pero no pude. Frené en un cruce, esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde.

Sentí su escrutadora mirada atravesarme, desnudarme, y leerme como si fuera un libro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, suavizando el tono, dándose cuenta de que había algo que me estaba comiendo por dentro.

- Es sólo que… - sacudí la cabeza, buscando las palabras para expresarme.

- Para ser escritor, eres algo parco.

Se me escapó una sonrisa y noté su mano encima de la mía, sobre la palanca de las marchas. Entrelacé nuestros dedos y entonces, la inspiración vino a mí.

- ¿Recuerdas aquel interrogatorio? Lo que dijo aquel chico… No se me va de la cabeza. He recibido muchos insultos en mi vida y los he soportado estoicamente, sin dejar que me afectaran nunca…

- Pero lo que él dijo si te afectó – terminó de decir Beckett por mí. Asentí, cerrando los ojos.

Un pitido me sacó de mis pensamientos y me hizo acelerar, pasando bajo la luz verde del semáforo y atravesando el cruce. Conduje en silencio, ordenando mis ideas.

- No fue un insulto. Fue _cómo_ lo dijo…

_"¿Qué hace una detective como tú con él? Una joven que tiene toda la vida por delante y con oportunidades de comerse el mundo, y que el día de mañana estará atada a un hombre mayor que ella y cambiándole los pañales de viejo."_ Un escalofrío me recorrió, aún recordaba cómo me había levantado bruscamente y salido de allí, porque si me quedaba terminaría reventándole la cara. No sabía que había contestado Beckett, en aquel momento no le di importancia, algo me decía que ella me defendería; pero cuando la rabia se me pasó, entraron las dudas. ¿Y si ella había abierto los ojos? Kate apretó mi mano cariñosamente.

- Me dolió más el hecho de saber que lo que decía era verdad. Me dolió haber salido de aquella habitación tan rápido que ni te di tiempo a contestar. – dije, en voz baja.

Ella se quedó callada por unos momentos.

- ¿No confías en mí? – preguntó.

- ¡Sí! ¡Ciegamente!

- ¿Seguro? Porque a ti no te molesta lo que dijo el sospechoso, te molesta no saber lo que dije yo…

Tragué saliva notablemente, sabiendo que me había calado.

- ¿Realmente crees que le di la razón?

- Quiero poder mirarte a los ojos fijamente y decir con absoluta seguridad que no, pero…

- Pero no puedes – terminó Beckett, asintiendo.

La miré fugazmente por el rabillo del ojo y pude ver que tenía los ojos llorosos.

- Kate… - comencé.

- No. No digas nada.

- Pero…

- Por favor – pidió ella, al borde de las lágrimas. El dolor traspasaba a su voz, y me sentí mal por hacerla sufrir.

- Beckett, confío en ti. Créeme. En quien no confío es en mí, en mi habilidad para seguir haciéndote feliz cuando pasen los años, en mi capacidad para seguirte el ritmo… Es simplemente que lo que dijo ese sospechoso me hizo pensar que quizá estoy siendo demasiado egoísta. Quizá te merezcas a alguien mejor.

- Acepté este anillo, ¿sabes? – Dijo la detective, enseñándomelo – No como una joya sino como una promesa, una promesa de amor. Y con el anillo vienes tú incluido, Castle. Sois un paquete, y, o lo quieres todo, o nada. Y yo lo quiero todo.

Frené. Otro cruce. Otro semáforo. Pero las mismas personas.

- Te quiero a ti – susurró Beckett, una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. – Y nada que diga un ignorante puede cambiar lo que siento.

Algo dentro de mí se rompió y estalló. Mil sentimientos contradictorios se adueñaron de mi cuerpo, pero por encima de todos ellos predominaba uno. El amor hacia aquella maravillosa mujer que, con mi promesa de amor eterno en la mano, me estaba diciendo que me quería. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba salir de sus labios, pero para mí, cada vez era la primera.

Me quité el cinturón para tener libertad de movimientos y me incliné sobre ella. Beckett no lo vio venir y un gemido de sorpresa se escapó de su garganta cuando la agarré por ambos lados de la cara.

- Te quiero – susurré contra sus labios.

- Siempre – contestó ella.

Una simple palabra que lo significaba todo y más.

Con una sonrisa, la besé suavemente y con lentitud. Aproveché cada segundo de aire que mis pulmones me proporcionaron y degusté ese paraíso que ella me ofrecía con un solo beso. Nuestras lenguas se enzarzaron en una pelea por conquistar la boca del otro, y yo acaricié su mejilla, secando una lágrima a mi paso. Nos apartamos, pero no mucho, lo suficiente para rozar nuestras narices.

- Lo siento – me disculpé, con voz temblorosa.

Beckett negó con la cabeza, liberándose de mi agarre.

- No hay nada que sentir… Solo somos dos tontos demasiado enamorados.

Sonreí, dándole un cariñoso apretón, nuestras manos volviendo a esa cómoda postura a la que ya estábamos acostumbrados. Me coloqué de nuevo en mi asiento y miré por el retrovisor, buscando el cinturón, justo cuando el sonido de un claxon resonaba en la desierta calle. Seguido de un frenazo.

El coche que venía por detrás nos embistió, por suerte, no con mucha fuerza, pero sí con la suficiente como para empujar mi Ferrari uno metro hacia delante. Beckett y yo salimos disparados contra el salpicadero, y yo me golpeé dolorosamente la cabeza contra el volante al no tener cinturón que me frenara. Los airbags se dispararon milésimas de segundo después, pero lo único que me importaba en esos instantes era Beckett.

- ¿Kate? – pregunté, asustado.

La detective gimió, llevándose una mano al cuello.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien – dijo, con voz ronca.

Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de mis labios, y pude respirar hondo a pesar del dolor de cabeza.

- ¡Castle! – exclamó ella, preocupada. - ¡Estás sangrando!

Me llevé una mano a la frente, allí donde había impactado con el caballo encabritado que adornaba el volante. Vi que tenía una dolorosa brecha pero aparte de eso, no era nada grave. Sonreí para tranquilizarla, ya que Beckett se había quitado el cinturón y estaba inclinada sobre mí.

- Es un corte superficial – dije.

Kate se dejó caer contra su asiento, apoyándose en el reposacabezas, un suspiro escapándose de aquellos labios que había probado segundos atrás. Y no pude evitar volver a hacerlo. Me incliné sobre ella y le robé un beso con sabor a sonrisa.

Entonces el ruido de una puerta cerrándose de un golpe a nuestras espaldas nos sacó de nuestro trance amoroso. Miré por el retrovisor y vi a un joven examinando primero su morro para luego recorrer los metros que separaban su magullado coche del nuestro.

Me giré hacia el lado de Beckett, con una sonrisa de resignación. Antes de que unos faros me cegaran, y el pitido de un claxon volviera a ensordecernos, capté ese brillo especial en su mirada. Ese que solo existía para mí.

Entonces un camión nos arrolló por el lado de Beckett. Oí su grito, oí mi grito, y de repente fue como si yo estuviera parado en la carretera, al lado del asombrado chico que nos había golpeado antes. Y cuando el Ferrari comenzó a dar vueltas de campana, me sumí en la oscuridad.

Lo último que capté fue el tacto de la mano de Beckett apretándose contra la mía.

Lo último que oí fue el grito de mi nombre saliendo de sus labios.

Lo último que vi fue desvanecerse su sonrisa.

Lo último que pensé fue en la ironía de que solo hacía falta 1 segundo para que todo cambiara.

Y antes de abandonarme a la inconsciencia, a esa negrura que prometía liberarme de tanto dolor, solo pude pensar que por lo menos iba a dejar aquel mundo de la mejor forma posible:

Al lado de la mujer a la que amaba.

**Fin**


End file.
